A New Change of Life (re-write)
by Akasha Rose
Summary: The story takes place during the Marauder's Era; Jocelyn has moved to England from Greece. Everything seems normal for the most part, but what happens when her past comes to haunt her and secrets begin to slip out about her? Will her new friends be accepting or will they turn their backs on her? Rated T to be on the safe side. R&R


**A New Change of Life (re-write)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do not own the Marauders, or the other Harry Potter characters. I only own Jocelyn, Corbin, Andrea, Raelene, Sammie, Mel, Rosetta and any other characters that do not look familiar. I will also add the characters that are mine in certain chapters. The main idea behind this story is thanks to my friend Samantha who originally created the story. I am thankful she gave me permission to use it.**

 **A/N: All right, this is a reuploaded story. I thought I take some time to reread the story and make it better in the long run. I understand a lot of the area made no sense, the dialogue was shitty and you could say I lost interest in this after some time. The main inspiration was drained away but I am sure something good can come from the re-write. After working on another fanfiction for six plus years and working on original pieces, I should be able to create a decent fanfiction. Another few things to clarify as well; I am using the concepts from Underworld, and Blood and Chocolate. Jocelyn does have the ability to turn into an animagus as well. I am also well aware Bellatrix, Narcissa and Lucius are older than the Marauders but I am using them in the story. Please give me some feedback on this. No flames, only good criticism I can use for another time and ideas.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Jocelyn Dionysius**

Summer was coming to an end as school started up once again. The atmosphere was filled with anticipation of seeing friends once more. All the school supplies were collected and ready to go for a brand new year. Families were wishing their children a safe journey and a good year.

Voices grew louder as the train whistle blew beside them. Only ten minutes remained before the train -a scarlet steam engine with a sign overhead reading: "Hogwarts Express" - was about to depart.

Puffs of smoke filled the packed platform of witches and wizards seeing their children on the train. The chattering crowd never ceased, while cats of every colour wound between their owners legs. Owls hooted at each other in a disgruntled sort of way over babblings and scraping of heavy trunks. First years were wandering around nervously while their parents gave encouragement.

A tall boy, made of muscle, with messy jet black hair and wandering, dizzy hazel eyes that would melt any girls heart, was talking animatedly with a medium height woman, who kept grasping him into a tight, constricting hug. He was the star Chaser and captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team and belonged to the most troublesome group of pranksters Hogwarts had ever seen.

There were two other men there as well, one that resembled the boy being hugged. The other was another tall, well-built, darkly handsome man with fair skin, long lustrous black hair that fell into his striking grey eyes in casual elegance. Both men were in deep conversation about the new year and muggle motorcycles.

"I want you to behave yourself James, keep yourself out of mischief this year. Is that understood?"Euphermia Potter ordered giving her son, James Potter, another tight hug.

"Don't worry mum, I promise you," James replied hoarsely.

"Yeah Mrs. Potter he's got me around. I'll keep an eye on him," the boy with shoulder length black hair piped up with a smile, thumping his best friend on the back, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Sirius Black, that goes for you as well, mister," Euphemia scolded, pointing her finger at Sirius threateningly.

"Yes'm," Sirius replied in mock sadness as he hung his head. James couldn't help the laughter that escaped him over the over dramatics of his dear friend. Sirius was the mastermind who started the pranks, which led to a team effort in the end. Either way, since the beginning of their first year, the boys have remained together, and James treated Sirius as a brother.

"Good, now have a safe journey. Don't get carried away," Fleamont Potter chided, shaking the boys hands. "We'll hopefully see you two at Christmas."

"All right, all right, promise. Bye mum, bye dad. Love you both!" Turning away from James' folks, the two friends board the train with their trunks. Other students milled in the aisles, either going to their compartments or desperately searching for friends already board. The two taller boys brushed past the younger years, focusing primarily on their own destination.

"Right, where do you suppose Moony and Wormtail are?" James asked, trying to avoid a collision with a beautiful young woman with olive skin, waist length wavy, chestnut brown hair, and dreamy honey eyes. She was a few inches shorter than James, but behind the honey eyes, she proved no match to people physical wise. Her body build was curvy and lean with strong cheek bones. She wore a long black and white shirt under a black short sleeve t-shirt. The bottoms were skinny, black jeans with rips in them along with a studded belt. On her feet her black Doc Martin boots. Her attention was not on the aisles but inside the compartments apparently searching for somebody. She muttered a quick apology before side stepping out of James' way.

"My guess, holding the last compartment for us as usual," Sirius relied; grey eyes scanning another young woman passing them. She had shoulder length curly, chestnut brown hair and fierce honey eyes. There was no doubt that the two girls were sisters, twins to be exact. She appeared dainty next to her twin.

In Sirius' eyes, her beauty was by far gorgeous. A grin slowly formed on his face as he went to talk to her. She wore baggy black ripped jeans, a black spaghetti strapped tank top with a flannel shirt wrapped around her waist. He nearly had the chance before being dragged down the hall by his long time friend via the back of his collar. Grumbling sounded under his breath from being taken from the next potential girlfriend.

As the two continued their way down the aisle, a shy, meek young woman of sixteen going on seventeen, with medium height and a slim build minus the wide hips. Her chest length dark brown hair fell over her pale complexion, and hiding part of her dark eyes, convex nose and faded scars. Her eyes gazed around the now empty aisles, heart racing not knowing where to go or where her cousins wee. Her name was Jocelyn Dionyisus, a transfer student from Greece. All her old friends were back home and the struggle to makes new ones was going to be overwhelming. Upon arriving at Platform 9 3/4, Jocelyn Dionysius managed to get herself lost amongst the crowd and lost track of her cousins. If it wasn't for her Aunt Aretha, she would never have gotten on board.

"What a fantastic way to start a new school. I knew I should have stuck close," Jocelyn muttered to herself as she started her long trek down the corridors.

She listened to the conversations amongst the students who left the door opened, no faces registered with her, indicating no sign of her cousins to be found. Oh how she missed being at her old school and being able to locate anyone easily and have familiarity. The other one she missed was her girlfriend of three years, telling her she transferring schools was hard on both of them. However, their relationship crashed once she arrived in England, informing Jocelyn it was never meant to be.

Further down the corridor, James and Sirius came upon their usual compartment with two familiar faces inside. Opening the door with ease, the teens slid into the compartment. Sitting on either side were two boys; one was slightly muscular and of fair height, although it was impossible to tell while he was sitting. He had light brown hair and baby blue eyes, scars lined his handsome features along his nose and cheek. The other boy was short and on the chubby side. He had mousy brown hair and matching eyes. The two boys were Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus say by the window, emerged in his book while Peter stared out the window.

"Prongs, Padfoot, you two made it!" Peter exclaimed snapping out of his daydream when he spotted their reflection in the window.

"You think we wouldn't show up? How is it going with you two?" Sirius asked flopping down on the seat next to Remus.

"Not too bad. Slow boring summer," Peter replied shrugging.

"Moony, how's it going with you?" James asked taking a seat next to Peter.

"Just reading," Remus replied lifting his book a bit, barely making eye contact as he continued reading.

"Where is the fun in that?" Sirius asked rolling his eyes.

"Oh, and you can find something more productive to do?" Remus asked turning the page.

"I can name several, thank you very much," Sirius winked. "I forgot to ask, how did the last full moon go, considering we weren't there?"

"Like any other I suppose. Not as fun as we normally have it."

"The next one will be better," Sirius reassured. "Because we will be there for you."

A smile erupted over Remus' face as he looked over his book, grateful for the support his friends gave him. "That means a lot to me."

"Anytime mate. Oh, James and I were discussing pranks for this year on the ride to the train," Sirius announced, a grin forming on his face.

"We're going to make it a memorable year," James replied.

"Wouldn't you want to do that for seventh year? Go out with a bang?" piped up Peter as Sirius sat back in seat and draped his legs over Remus' as he leaned against the back seat.

"Don't give him ideas like that. I prefer to see the school in tact," Remus responded placing a hand lightly on Sirius' leg.

"We will just keep on our toes for next year. We won't let the school year become dull."

The compartment erupted in conversation as James and Sirius elaborated more on the pranks. Peter gave his two cents while Remus would add his own thoughts, trying to improve some of the pranks knowing they would back fire otherwise.

As the conversation erupted in laughter and joking, a knock sounded at the door; James stood up from his seat and slid the door open when the person on the other end never bothered to enter. Standing there was a fair height girl with part of dark eyes being covered by dark brown hair. In James' mind, she looked to be around 5'5, beating Peter's 5'1 stature. There was no comparison to Remus' who was 5'8, James' 5'10 build and Sirius' six feet. Hazel eyes swept over her slim figure; a low cut, plain black tank top was worn under a black blazer and fitted dark blue jeans. Around her neck she wore a white gold chain with a translucent opal cased inside an ebony black Celtic design cage.

"Hello, I was wondering if it would be all right if I could join you. Everywhere else is full," Jocelyn asked almost in desperation.

"Well, actually, we're..."More than happy to have you join us," Sirius grinned as he scrambled to sit up and leaned over to place his hand over Peter's mouth.

The teen smiled gratefully as she slipped into the compartment just as Sirius leapt to the over seat as Peter licked his hand. A disgusted look overcame the tall teen as he hit the other in the arm causing a quarrel. Jocelyn raised an eyebrow at the two as she took her seat next to Remus, there was something about her that Remus caught sent of, something different. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, however, he brushed it off trying to keep the wolf at bay as long as possible. No sense causing a scene for the girl on her first day. James sat next to her shaking his head at Sirius and Peter.

"Sorry about those two...not going to lie, this is normal," James admitted getting a look from Sirius when he got Peter into a headlock.

"I'm James Potter by the way, the one sitting next to you with his nose in the book is Remus Lupin. That is Peter Pettigrew in the headlock and the other is..."

"My name is Sirius Black, at your service," Sirius replied as he untangled himself from Peter and taking the girl's hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

"Enchanted. It's very nice to meet all of you. My name is Jocelyn Dionysius, I just got transferred from Orpheus Wizading Academy in Greece. Before that, Scholomance Institute in Romania," Jocelyn responded as a blush crept upon her cheeks as she retracted her hand quickly.

"Wait a minute, you've been to two different schools?" Peter gasped.

"Yeah...long story short, Aunt and Uncle thought it safer to be closer to family. Well, until recently anyway."

The boys stared at her, blinking dumbfoundly, there definitely was an interesting tale to be told and they were bound to hear it. Jocelyn gazed around at the four boys feeling quite insecure all of a sudden.

"Uh..."

"What happened? What do you mean by until recently? What were the schools like?" all four questioned at once. A variety of questions began to come at the poor teen at once.

"Whoa...whoa...one at a time," Jocelyn gasped raising her hands. "Well, the first two years were at Scholomance Institute, the student body consisted of vampires, Moroi's, Dhampir's, Lycans, Hybrids, Half...bloods...and...pure...bl..." Jocelyn stopped as she looked at the gaping mouths and wise eyes. "What?"

"You're telling me, you had Lycan's roaming around your school and no one cared?" Remus asked, the book back on his lap closed.

"No, not really...you know, side from the feud between vampires and Lycans, but the new generation wasn't as...bad..." Jocelyn shrugged as if Lycans roaming around was the most common thing in the world. "Muggles weren't accepted due to the high demand and you really had to prepare yourself. Not to mention we were the Nocturnal based school, obviously due to some of the students. Scholomance Institute prided themselves on the Dark Arts and Potions capitol of the Wizarding World. There were classes dedicated for Elemental Magic, it was only for the Moroi's but there were a few exceptions.

"Starting my third year until June, I went to Orpheus Academy, the transition from Nocturnal to Diurnal was challenging. The students body at the school consisted of Centaurs, Nymphs, Purebloods, Half-bloods, Muggles and Sirens. We were more of a lively school you could say. It is the Transfiguration capitol of the Wizarding World, with highest population of Animagi dwelling in the community. Greece is one of the few countries to recognize Centaurs as beings rather than beasts in honour of Chiron, like Romania recognizes Vampires and Lycans as beings in honour of Alexander Corvinus, the father of Vampire and Lycans.

"Students there have a wealth of information at their hands: the cavernous library of the school contains rows upon rows of scrolls and formulas collected over hundreds upon thousands of years. There are classes for amulet studies, curse casting, theurgic and goetic magic, and even extended research of love potions and enchantments. To say the least those three years were the greatest memories of my life."

"What made you leave?" Sirius asked leaning forward.

"Oh...there was some...personal issues..."

"Those schools sound amazing. Especially the idea of Animagus being so popular," Peter replied.

"Hogwarts seems to be just as fun. I have read so much about the school; out of all the houses Ravenclaw and Gryffindor appear to be the best houses."

"Gryffindor is our house!" Peter piped up enthused.

"Best Quidditch team ever," James pointed out proudly.

"You play Quidditch?" Jocelyn asked surprised.

"Yep, leader of the Chasers and team captain. Sirius is the greatest Beater out there. Nothing against the others. The only problem is, we no longer have a Seeker, he left us last year."

"Can't wait to see the team if I get into Gryffindor. I miss playing I have to admit," Jocelyn pointed out.

No words were spoken at the mention of her previous playing of Quidditch, a knock sounded on the other side of the door. Without waiting for a reply, two girls strolled in without a care. One of the girl's had thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders with dazzling green almond shaped eyes. She had flawless, pale skin, and a fabulous slim build. Jocelyn's eyes swept toward the other girl with matching pale skin, chest length red hair and stunning sapphire blue eyes with a toned body.

"Sure Evans, you can come right in!" Sirius said sarcastically rolling his eyes at the intruders.

"Shut up, Sirius," the girl with sapphire blue eyes shot back.

"Sammie, you know you still love me," Sirius pouted.

"Oh bite me," Sammie sighed sitting between Sirius and Peter breaking up the beginning of a new fight.

"With pleasure," Sirius joked. Lily gave him a disgusted look as Sammie elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I've seen you before. My name is Lily Evans, and across from you is Samantha aka Sammie Hughes," Lily introduced when her focus was turned toward Jocelyn.

"Pleasure. I'm Jocelyn Dionysius. I just moved to England."

"It's great to meet you. If you ever need a tour guide, let me know."

"I'd like that actually."

"James, may I have a word with you please?" Lily asked, a commanding tone in her voice.

"Um...sure," James replied hesitantly. He got to his feet and followed Lily out the door.

Once the two left the compartment, the Marauders, Jocelyn and Sammie were left alone. Jocelyn still felt unsure of herself around new people but she was starting to open up more. Within less than an hour she had met six new people, four were likey to become friends, the girls no doubt would be good friends the more she got to know them.

"So, what brings you to Hogwarts?" Sammie asked.

Jocelyn let out a small laugh as she leaned back on the chair, she would definitely need to keep track of how many times she could be asked. "My Aunt and Uncle were getting really worried about my safety and well being. There were some...unexpected turn of events and they didn't feel as if the teachers did anything to protect me enough," explained Jocelyn. It wasn't a full truth but it wasn't a like either. It was still too early for her to decide if the group was trust worthy enough to be told the truth.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" Sammie asked leaning forward intrigued. The boys were now hanging on every word she spoke, fascinated by the foreign girl.

"I'm not sure how open your school is, but coming from the last two schools, they were relatively accepting to an extent. Romania, I was part of a pack you could say, we got along with everyone. Greece...well...there are something's that people aren't accepting of. And never knew that a simple "ability" would cause havoc.

"My one side of the family is part Siren, and our voices have the ability to bring certain things back to life; plants mainly. Well, needless to say the voice can become hypnotic, the guy population in general would become entranced and fall in love. Well, as jealously goes, the girlfriends hated the idea that their partners would go to me. I've been cornered and I've been beat up," explained Jocelyn, not going into the full reason. Being a hybrid she was ousted and considered dangerous, even though she explained thousands of times before she was no harm to anyone. "I think the rumours were the hardest to deal with. Especially when it came to why I was moved to another school. And no, I'd prefer not to talk about it just yet," Jocelyn quickly said as all four opened their mouths to ask questions.

A grin appeared over Sirius' face as he gazed over at Sammie. "So that's how I have to win your heart. Be a siren."

"Drop dead Sirius."

"So Jocelyn, what about a boyfriend?" Sirius asked already getting rejected by Sammie. Her elbow collided with his ribs hard, blue eyes glaring. "Ow! Really!"

"Down boy! Bad!" Sammie chastised.

The compartment roared with laughter as Sammie let out a huff of annoyance and crossed her arms. Jocelyn hid her smile behind her hand seeing the rejected look. In her eyes this group seemed to be a really close group of friends.

"Well, if you excuse me, I'm going to head out. I shall see you boys at school. Jocelyn, would you care to join me?" Sammie asked as she rose to her feet.

A chorus of sad, pathetic 'ohs,' come from the Marauders. All of them pleaded for her to stay with them as Jocelyn rose to her feet smiling a bit. Sammie glared at them shaking her head, understandable that Jocelyn shouldn't be left alone with the boys. Jocelyn merely let out a soft giggle as she waved good bye to the boys and followed Sammie down the aisle just as James returned to the compartment, a grin on his face.

"Wow, she is such a babe," Sirius gushed after the the door was closed.

"I thought you wanted Sammie back?" Peter asked.

"What? You mean I can't have two hot babes on my arms?" Sirius smirked.

"You are an unimaginable, disgusting person. You do know this is no way to get her back. Especially hitting on every girl that walks," Remus commented. "Is that all you think about?"

"I cannot help I am graced with the finest physique of a god," Sirius boasted as he placed his feet on top of Remus' lap once again.

Peter snorted out laughing causing Sirius to pout and smack him on the arm. Remus merely rolled his eyes as a grin formed on his face, lightly hitting his leg. He knew full well what Sirius was like and normally he's be okay with it. However, his wolf side was not allowing him to do that.

"Besides, I think of other things," Sirius replied after the laughter died down.

"Such as what? Sex and sleep?" James asked grinning.

"No, sex, food, and sleep."

"In what order do you classify that as important?" James asked.

Sirius thought for a moment. "Food, sex, sleep."

The compartment erupted in laughter once again; Remus joining in, for once pushing the dark thoughts away.

The rest of the trip was a quiet one; Jocelyn was hanging out with Sammie and Lily in the compartment, listening and laughing to stories of their last five years of school. In the compartment with them was a girl by the name of Melanctha -Mel for short- Dumitrescu. She had neck length, dark brown hair, hazel eyes and pure white skin. Jocelyn learned that Mel, like herself, originally came from Romania, but moved when she was six years old.

"Oh, I forgot to ask earlier, what year are you going in?" Lily asked as she turned her attention back to Jocelyn.

"Oh...um...my sixth year," Jocelyn stuttered out, blanking momentarily after taking a sip of her water.

"Excellent, so am I, as well as these two. It will be awesome if you came into Gryffindor. I would gladly show you around the castle, even if you weren't. And I really hope we can become good friends!" Lily exclaimed.

"I would greatly enjoy that," Jocelyn replied with a smile. However, her eyes told of a different story.

"Is everything all right? You seem preoccupied."

"Just thinking of my cousins. I managed to lose them when we got into the station. We were supposed to stick together, my Aunt didn't want us to get lost. So much for that."

"What are their names?"

"Andrea, Corbin, and Raelene. They became very protective of me over the smallest of things," Jocelyn answered shifting a bit.

The ride continued to drag on, the compartment started to get quieter. Jocelyn curled up in her corner and rested her head on the glass as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _"Jocelyn, are you sure you're all right? These marks look bad," Andrea remarked concerned as she turned her cousin's head side to side._

 _"I'm positive, it's nothing too major," Jocelyn replied reassuringly trying her hardest to get out of cousin's grip._

 _The four girls were sitting in their room, Jocelyn was sitting cross legged on her bed. Her arms were black and blue and she had a start of a good shinner on her right eye. Her knuckles were cracked and bleeding, no doubt from defending herself._

 _"Jocelyn, who did this? Was it one of the guys? 'Cause I swear if it was, I'm going to kill them," Raelene vowed._

 _"No, it wasn't the guys, it was actually the girls this time. They ganged up on me, it's nothing to worry about, I assure you."_

 _"Jocelyn, you are black and blue, this is not nothing," Corbin said lightly taking her hands in hers._

 _Jocelyn looked at her three cousins in the eyes, seeing the hurt and worry in them. This was not the first time she was ever attacked at school. Ever since she transferred to Orpheus and the students got wind that she was a Hybrid and next in line for her own throne, well, the students didn't take too kindly to that. She was different, most likely would have a bad rep. The rumours began first that the reason she left her old school was because she was dangerous and would pick fights with whomever she met. The guys only saw her as eye candy and did their best to make their girlfriends jealous._

 _"Listen to me Joss, let us deal with them, I'm not saying you can't defend yourself, it's more of the problem that the girls might once more attack you and do some real damage to you, possibly put you in the hospital wing...or worse..."_

 _"I don't want any of you to get involved in this."_

 _"Trust me Joss, we got involved when they first attacked you. This just got personal. For right now, though, you really need to get some ice on that eye of yours," Andrea commented as she conjured up an ice pack. Jocelyn didn't argue with her, Andrea always found ways to prove her wrong. "I still say you should go see Madam Polyxena."_

 _"I'd rather not."_

Jocelyn's eyes shot open looking around at the quiet compartment and sleeping girls. The memory flooded her time and time again. That was the last time she would ever see Orpheus Academy. And the last time she ever spoke of her past so plainly.

 **A/N: All right, first chapter rewrite complete. I tried to adjust a lot of my previous work to make it sound way better. I also do apologize if there's any grammatical or spelling errors, lap top doesn't really give any good suggestions. A couple of things to clarify, if it wasn't properly explained in the chapter. 1) Andrea, Corbin, and Raelene are part Lycans. Their father and Jocelyn's father are brothers. 2) The triplets also carry the siren half in their blood. Jocelyn has a quarter of Siren in her. 3) I understand I'm not giving a lot of details when it comes to her past, more light will be shone on it later, Jocelyn is still getting to know the Marauders. 4) Remus is the only werewolf at Hogwarts and therefore Alpha, Jocelyn is invading his space.**


End file.
